A Flame in the Dark
by Jdawgspup
Summary: My and my two friends try to survive a zombie apacolypse. We have some awesome powers to help our chaces of survival. My first fic not best writer I know.
1. Chapter 1

**A Flame in the Night**

Well here is the basic overview of the situation. Me and my friends got caught up in this zombie apocalypse. We are a small team of three teenagers. Me and my two friends Tyler ,a slightly chubby guy with blonde hair, and Zane a skinny kid with brown hair. We have some amazing powers, and that is about the only reason we are still alive, but I am getting ahead of myself. Here is the story from the beginning.

I turned on the TV. I sat boredly flicking through channels. One caught my attention. It was the morning news. I am one of those kids who was more interested in video games than the news, but this was different. The reporter, a short platinum blonde, was giving a news report on some mad cow disease. I had read the zombie survival guide so this caught my interest. I listened for a moment and noticed how it turned people into "mad flesh eating lunatics". Suddenly, the reporter screamed. The camera turned and I was now seeing a crowd of zombies come out of the shadows. I shut off the TV not wanting to see more. Luckily for me my parents were on a cruise in the pacific . I called my two friends informing them of the situation. I immediately I ran to the sinks and the bathtub filling them up to the brim I collected some supplies and weapons. I locked the doors and windows. I siphoned gasoline from the tools laying around. My friends were doing the same thing at their house. It was starting to get dark. I collected everything else I could and headed inside. I had a nice amount of food and water. My weapons were: An ax, a sword, three pocket knives, a set of kitchen knives,and two hatchets. Not the best array of weaponry, but I knew my friends fared better in that department. Last time I had been over to there houses Zane had two hunting rifles and a pistol. Tyler had a ninja sword. I called Tyler and Zane. We were all heading over to Tyler's house, It was the best choice. He lived in a two story house. The garage below and the house on top. If we collapsed the stairs the only thing we would have to deal with is one door. I decided to take the the ion. It has 5 seats and a medium trunk. We all met up at Tyler's house. We immediately started battle plans We ended up deciding to go to the nearest military base. The zombie apocalypse wasn't widespread yet so it would be safe to travel. We packed up our supplies and headed out. When we were about 30 miles away from his house we started to see some of the destruction. Everyone else had fled the city and zombies moved in. We were lucky enough to not encounter any zombies. I hoped our luck would hold,


	2. Chapter 2

**Please no flames even though it mentions other religion its not bad. I respect your reviews, but what I believe and write about is my business. Forgot: I DO NOT OWN ZOMBIE SURVIVAL GUIDE.**

We were not so lucky.

The first time we stopped for gas, they swarmed us. It was completely unexpected. It was almost like they were waiting for us to stop. As they came at us I grabbed my sword and tossed my ax to Tyler. He caught it and the assault began. I slashed a zombie through the neck cutting its head off. Cold clammy hands seized me by the wrist. I slashed wildly, cutting its arm short at the shoulder. I quickly departed its head from its body with a return stroke. I turned. Three zeds were coming at me. I stabbed one in the eye. I heard a sharp crack, and the two other zombies fell dead. I turned and gave Zane a smile. He was up on the truck shootin' zombies like he was just hunting deer. I heard a moan, I turned quickly to see five zombies right in front of me! I backed up. My back hit a tree and I dropped to the ground. I thought in my mind "This is gonna be it ". Suddenly, the zombies were engulfed in flames. Turning to see my savior I saw Tyler. He was shooting flame out of the palm of his hand. There was a look of extreme concentration on his face. He finally stopped when the zombies dropped to the ground, now truly dead. He walked over to me pulled me up and told me"Watch it, I might not be around be around to save your ass next time. I gave him a nod of thanks. " It is pretty awesome for us to be one up on the zombies from other people being Wiccan wizards an all". That was last thing I forgot to mention. All three of us are bad-ass Wiccan wizards. Shooting flames is only one small aspect of our power. The funny thing is that anybody can be Wiccan. It's real life and it works. Most people haven't realized this yet. Too bad for them. Either way we cleaned the blood off our clothes and got moving. Well of you have not realized this, the car we were driving was not meant for driving offroad as we soon discovered. We were driving alone until we started to hear the loud moaning of zombies. A telltale sign that they were close We came around a bend when suddenly Boom! A whole ton of zombies blocking the path ahead. I quickly swerved off the road and onto a hiking trail. Trees whipped by as I coaxed more speed out of the car. After a few minutes I eased down on the throttle, and started concentrating on not crashing. As we were driving along, we all felt the car shudder then stop. We were alone in,, the woods, no vehicle, and lots of zombies in tow. Could this day get any worse?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I am bad at transitioning chapters so I just leave a sucky cliffhanger. Sorry. Hopefully this one will be longer and better. I use we to much don't I sorry not good writer. (I use too many of these too) {-**

We never have good luck do we? When the car broke down, we opted to sleep up in the trees where the zombies couldn't reach us. We hastily gathered some big sticks and stuck them together in a branch high enough so they couldn't reach us. We then just huddled together, trying to warm up using body heat. After a few hours of fitful sleep, we awoke to loud moaning. I was awake in a blur. I yelled for the others to wake up while scrabbling through my pack. Something shiny caught my eye. It was my sword. I seized it by the hilt and pulled it out. The others were doing the same with there weapons. I was about to leap down and attack when a hand grabbed me and pulled me away from the edge. Tyler yelled" We can just kill them from up here without getting ourselves killed". I yelled back"how!" "are you Wicca or not" he stated calmly in response. I felt like a total idiot."sorry". I said"I just woke up and adrenalin is making me crazy". "It's all right "he replied. Zane yelled "Stop talking and lets kick some zombie ass!"

Me Tyler and Zane both concentrated together. I formed a ball of lighting, Zane fire, and Tyler darkness. We put them together and simultaneously yelled "GET SOME BITCHES!"and flung it at the zombies. It was more destructive than we had ever dreamed. The zombies were obliterated. Nothing was left but charred remains and a smoking crater. Maybe it was from lack of sleep, but we started screaming and hollering. We didn't even notice we were attracting a hoard much bigger than the last. When we finally stopped, we gathered our gear and moved out. We were running low on supplies, so we decided to leave the wilderness and go scavenge in the nearest suburb. When we reached the suburb we searched some houses. There wasn't much left. We found a couple zombies, but them to rest quickly and silently. All together we had found enough food for two more days. After some discussion we decided to try the nearby Walmart.(its clique, but not bad) All three of us headed out together. Keeping a watchful eye on alleys and windows, We arrived at the number one place in a zombie movie to die besides a mall, Walmart. "I thought it be louder and swarming with zombies"Zane joked. I thought so myself. It was eerily quiet, like calm before the storm. We headed inside. Man, they cleaned that place out. There was almost nothing on the shelves. Replacing the items were corpses of humans and zombies. We were exiting the store(With a cartload of goodies I might add) When suddenly we heard a cry for help. It was a young female voice. We rushed to the sound. A young blond teenager(A very pretty one I might add Dibs!)was backed up in a corner shoving shopping carts at zombies trying to knock them down. I screamed in rage and flew at the zombies with inhuman speed. I cut them to ribbons, hacking and slashing so fast I could barely see myself. A yellowish haze was glowing on my sword which I quickly realized was lightning. I stopped when I saw there was nothing left to (re)kill.

Tyler and Zane stared in shock. I said" I can't control my anger when a beautiful young lady cries for help." She blushed and smiled. "Thanks for saving me"."Think nothing of it "I replied. Tyler rolled his eyes."This is so clique".He said annoyed." Let me guess your gonna kiss and live happily ever after". I gave him the finger in response. She actually went so far as to slap him, hard. "Sorry I was just joking!" he exclaimed obviously in pain. She turned to me"How did you do that, that was amazing!" "Do what?" I said"just doing my job" Tyler rolled his eyes again and got another slap in response."Gosh that girl hits hard" he yelled"She could of slapped them back to death"."Would you like another" she exclaimed"No way!" he said backing away. "Either way"I said"What are you doing from here on out."."You could come with us".I said hoping she would say yes."I would like that" giving me a sweet almost seductive smile. I was getting carried away. It was only a friendly smile, or was it something else I wondered. Tyler yelled"ARE you coming!" I noticed I had been standing still the whole time. I ran up to them. They were all chatting with each other. I looked out the window and thought OH MY GOSH!(You probably though another sucky cliffhanger NOPE!) Outside there were hundreds of zombies. All focused on one target. US. I screamed"Look out the window!". They looked and there faces paled. I yelled "Start fortifying the main doors and windows!" Unbeknownst to her, all three of us set a couple of magical traps. We stacked shelves counters tables chairs, anything we could find was used to blockade the entrance. We set up on the roof of Walmart. I set up an escape plan. Putting boards up to lead to the next building. All we could is watch and listen to Zane firing his rifle. He handed the second rifle to me and we started shooting. I told her we had flame bullets, but Tyler was catching our bullets on fire as they left the barrel. Then I noticed something. I told Tyler" Concentrate on this last bullet. I have a plan" He did and I shot. My plan depended on blind luck. I was hoping to hit a gas tank on one of the numerous cars parked in the lot. My plan worked I heard a huge BOOM! As a car exploded. The force of that explosion caused another and another. It was a chain reaction. It tore over half the mob into little tiny pieces. "I like your plan" she said with a smile."This may not be the best time to ask this,but you never told us your name?"I said."My name is Evagaline, but just call me Eva. I nodded in response."How good of a fighter are you?"I asked"None, I do not fight."Eva replied."Ok then I'll protect you and kill all the flesh eaters."I said. I started shooting at the zombies again. Eva jumped in surprise when one of our magical traps went off. I explained to her that we put gasoline on the ground and lit it with our flame bullets. When there was only one/third of the hoard there was we decided to stop using bullets and depose of them by hand. I grabbed my sword and headed down. The zombies were pushed close together by our barriers so that they could only come one by one. It was as easy as cut and slash. We stacked up the bodies and made a makeshift wall. The undead had to climb up the pile of bodies only to join them. Pretty soon we were finishing off the last ones. "Wow, that was our biggest battle yet!"Said Zane. "I hope it stays as our biggest battle." said Tyler. But what he didn't know that this was only the start of the horrors to come


End file.
